Sauron/Flavio Camarao's version
The Dark Lord Sauron enters M.U.G.E.N as some type of boss character, sporting ''Super Armor while being unable to jump, crouch or block. He may have a limited moveset, but many of his attacks have an excessively long range, he has no hitboxes during many of his attacks and he can summon several assists that can act separately. His mediocre A.I. prevents battles against him from actually being as challenging as one would expect, however, in spite of his cheap aspects.'' ) |Image = File:FlavioSauronPortrait.png 120px |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Flavio Camarao |Downloadlink = MUGEN Flyper |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay The Dark Lord Sauron is a five-button character that plays like a four-button character, using the , , and buttons for attacks and the button for a Power Charge. He plays like a boss character, being unable to jump, crouch and block having a very large hitbox and a slow movement speed but having Super Armor, which breaks every fifth hit, having a lot of range for many his attacks, having many assists that can act independently and have a separate amount of Life and having a Defence stat of 150, which means he can take a lot more damage than most characters. Because he is unable to jump or crouch, he has only four Normals, but he has a wide array of Specials, Hypers and Normals activated with command inputs to compensate for this, but all of these consume varying amounts of Power, leaving him with only his Normals if he has no Power; his Power Charge gives Power at a very fast rate, however, and he even has no hitboxes during the Power Charge, effectively making him invincible while charging; this allows the player to abuse the Power Charge while remaining undamaged, allowing his Power-consuming moves to be spammed very easily. His Normals deal a surprisingly low amount of damage and he is unable to chain any moves, meaning he practically has no comboability, but he makes up for this with his Normals having an unfair range, with some of them also possessing infinite priority, especially the move. The same applies for many of his Specials and Hypers, as they either cover a large portion of the screen or are hard to avoid. Many of his attacks activated with command inputs are projectile-based, though some of these are misattributed and have the appearance of a melee attack while being attributed as a projectile. He has several assists, of which some of them perform an attack then disappear and some of them being able to move and attack on their own and have a separate amount of Life; he even has two Hypers that summon multiple assists while Sauron disappears from the stage, forcing the opponent to K.O. the assists to have him reappear. During many of his attacks, including his four Normals, he has no hitboxes, making him invincible during these attacks. He has a move that makes him temporarily completely invincible and a Hyper that is a fullscreen attack and takes out approximately half of the opponent's Life if all hits connect. Sauron has a custom A.I. which is of mediocre difficulty and is very similar to the default A.I. in terms of behavior; out of all of his attacks, he uses his Normals most of the time while rarely using Specials, Hypers or assists; he also occasionally stands still or moves around, leaving him open to attacks; this makes his A.I. surprisingly unchallenging, in spite of the traits of a boss character he has, though his invinciblity during some of his attacks and his buffed Defence stat can prolong matches against his A.I. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Requires 100 Power Uses 50 Power|}} | Uses 300 Power|}} | Uses 800 Power|}} | Uses 500 Power|}} / / / | Projectile position varies depending on button pressed Uses 100 Power|}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 3000 Power|}} | + | Nazgul attack: Nazgul Witch King attacks: Summons 8 Nazguls with 100 Life and 1 Nazgul Witch King with 200 Life Cannot perform any actions while summoned assists are onscreen Uses 3000 Power|}} + | Summons 3 goblins, 3 orcs and 1 troll Ignores maximum of assists onscreen Cannot perform any actions while summoned assists are onscreen Uses 3000 Power|}} | Uses 100 Power|}} | Requires 300 Power Uses 50 Power|}} | Uses 300 Power|}} | | Uses 300 Power|}} | Uses 300 Power|}} | Uses 500 Power|}} | |Skeleton attack: Summons skeleton with 75 Life Maximum of 3 skeletons can be onscreen at once Uses 100 Power|}} | Goblin attack: Summons goblin with 80 Life Maximum of 3 goblins can be onscreen at once Uses 125 Power|}} | | Orc attack: Summons orc with 90 Life Maximum of 3 orcs can be onscreen at once Uses 150 Power|}} | Troll attack: Summons troll with 90 Life Maximum of 2 trolls can be onscreen at once Uses 400 Power|}} | | Attack randomly selected from Fire Attack, Ice Ataack, Thunder and Tornado Fire Attack: Ice Ataack: , Thunder: Tornado: Uses 150 Power|}} | | Uses 300 Power|}} | | Uses 600 Power|}} | Uses 900 Power|}} 'Others' + | Grants invincibilty and increases damage of The Dark Lord Sauron's Normals for 8.5 seconds Disables use of Specials and Hypers while active Uses 1000 Power|}} | |}} | |}} }}| Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN The Dark Lord Sauron MUGEN Dante and Vergil VS The Dark Lord Sauron CHAR Lord Sauron by Flávio Camarão Trivia *''Sauron Eye Power'' doesn't affect The Dark Lord Sauron in a mirror match. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Five-button Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Boss Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters made by Flavio Camarao Category:Characters made in 2017 }}